mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Syrup
Captain Syrup is a character in the ''Wario Land'' series. She is the leader of the Black Sugar Gang, formerly known as the Brown Sugar Pirates. Throughout the Wario Land series, Captain Syrup is a rival to titular Wario. She has had two pirate ships throughout the Wario Land series; the first is known as the S.S. Teacup while the second is called The Sweet Stuff. Appearances Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Captain Syrup appears in her debut appearance as the leader of the pirates known as the Brown Sugar Pirates. Wario learns of the pirates and the treasures they have stolen from different lands. One of the stolen treasures happens to be a golden statue of Princess Peach, which they are holding for ransom. Wario ventures to Syrup Castle, where he intends to steal the Brown Sugar Pirates' fortune. At Syrup Castle, Wario is surprised to learn that Captain Syrup is female. In battle, the pirate leader summons a genie named Denpū who assists Captain Syrup to defeat Wario. Eventually, the duo are defeated by Wario and Captain Syrup destroys her own castle, promising to get revenge. Mario takes the golden statue before the Wario can get it, however, with the coins he collected on the way to Syrup Castle, he buys a new castle with Denpū's wish. Wario Land II Captain Syrup returns in the sequel, Wario Land II. At the beginning of the game, her crew, now known as the Black Sugar Gang, steals Wario's treasure and trashes his new castle. Wario chases the Black Sugar Gang to Kitchen Island, where he defeats Captain Syrup a second time and reclaims the treasures stolen from him. Wario Land: Shake It! In Wario Land: Shake It!, Captain Syrup learns of the crisis within the Shake Dimension and the existence of the Bottomless Coin Sack, currently held by the evil Shake King. She gives Wario the Ancient Globe, which holds the Shake Dimension, as she wishes to retrieve the Bottomless Coin Sack for herself. Wario travels to the Shake Dimension to retrieve the sack for himself, however, at the end of the game, it is stolen from Wario by Captain Syrup when he is not looking. Her role in Wario Land: Shake It! is greatly diminished from her previous roles as she only sells Wario maps to the next location after he has defeated a boss, rather than her much larger role as the main antagonist in the previous games. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Captain Syrup makes a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a spirit. Ultimate uses her Shake It! artwork for the spirit. Her spirit can be obtained on Spirit Board. Trivia * In the Japanese Famitsu magazine, an article covering Wario Land: Shake It referred to Captain Syrup as Maple, implying her full name may be "Maple Syrup", however, the name "Maple" is never used in-game. * Captain Syrup shares the same trait as Risky Boots from the Shantae series, they are known as the "dangerous female pirate", "the pirate queen", and possess the power of a genie during the final battle. de:Kapitän Kandis es:Capitana Sirope fr:Capitaine Syrup fi:Captain syrup Category:Female Characters Category:Bosses in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Category:Bosses in Wario Land II Category:Characters in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Category:Characters in Wario Land II Category:Villains